


【吉艾】無法言說之欲

by farlight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farlight/pseuds/farlight
Summary: *現代，正常兄弟關係。好吧，吉克對弟弟感情不太正常。
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Zeke Yeager, Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager
Kudos: 28





	【吉艾】無法言說之欲

艾倫大二那年暑假跟吉克說他要休學一年，理由是他認為自己自由的靈魂正在被束縛。  
他只很簡單的跟吉克說自己想好好去看看帕拉迪島、看看這個國家，吉克都還來不及阻止他或是叮嚀些什麼，講完這段話的當晚他就拎著大背包走出房門了。  
那決絕的背影頗有再也不會回來的味道。

吉克衝到他弟弟的房間裡，看他那間亂糟糟的房間此刻竟然收拾得如此乾淨，不由得想哭。  
他那些沒翻過幾頁的厚厚原文書都還擺在原位。去年生日吉克買給艾倫的那台攝影機被帶走了，吉克到處搜查，看起來手機有帶著在身上。  
吉克想，手機有帶著就好。他自己安慰自己。這樣至少還是找的到他。以他對艾倫的了解，為了往後的日子不被找到，他進房看到那支可憐手機被摔碎在地板上都不意外。  
忍了一天，吉克還是沒忍住給他撥一通電話。  
艾倫當然是不會接的。  
吉克不知道的是，艾倫老早就把他的號碼設成黑名單，為的就是完全擺脫吉克的幽魂。

艾倫就這樣消失了一年多。吉克也消沉了一年多。  
艾倫再回來時是12月某個極其寒冷的日子。  
吉克差點要認不出他。  
他把頭髮留長了。凌亂的髮略為過肩，鬍渣也沒剃，看起來活像個流浪漢。  
不過大概也就是從這個時候開始，吉克開始覺得繼續跟弟弟住在一起很不妙。  
他們比起兄弟，現在更像陌生人，就心理上的距離來說。  
吉克不禁想問艾倫這一年到底發生了什麼事。  
但他們又更像是對兄弟了。  
你叫一個素昧平生的人來看他們，初時絕對不會認為他們是兄弟，那氣質實在差太多。但是他們在不易發現的細微處又有那麼微妙的相像，反而讓人可以斷定這兩個人絕對有血緣關係。  
他們眼尾上挑的角度、那雙不笑時竟然略顯刻薄的嘴唇，還有看人的眼神。  
他們看人有時平靜到沒溫度，竟然有些冷酷了。

這段旅程到底都發生了些什麼啊?竟然能讓一個人改變成這樣。吉克不管多少次回想，都覺得不可思議。  
他像從另一個時空回來。陌生冷漠到能刺傷人。  
吉克看著艾倫，他那個如今散發著難以理喻頹喪美感的弟弟。

你這一年都去做些什麼了。吉克問。  
環島。後來偶然拿到飛機票，就出了一趟國。  
吉克想，他說的真輕巧。  
你旅費從哪來的？  
之前存了一些，在旅途中又陸陸續續打工。反正什麼地方都不缺打工。  
艾倫洗好澡，把自己整頓了一遍，換上以前最常穿的那套衣服。他把鬍渣剃乾淨，看起來清爽多了。細細的髮絲披在脖子後。  
吉克坐在沙發上，看著他弟弟赤腳踏過地毯，彎下腰從矮桌拿起水杯，他想，如果他弟跟他說他當男妓打工賺錢湊旅費他都不意外。  
你都做些什麼工作。吉克終究還是不敢說出他心中真正想的。  
他看著艾倫喝水時上下伏動的喉結。  
吉克一直都不能理解艾倫為什麼喜歡穿低圓領的衣服。現在又重新換上這套衣服的他，那脖頸和鎖骨簡直像凶器。  
艾倫朝他這裡投來一股刺人的視線。  
你是覺得我會跑去給男人睡嗎?  
我沒這麼說。  
有。吉克。  
艾倫瞇著眼，十分篤定。  
「你那雙眼睛都說出來了。」

***

吉克、吉克，你都說出來了。他在暗了日光燈的房內低語。  
你那從以前到現在就一直存在的慾望。  
「艾倫，你剛回來一定很累，去睡吧。」  
吉克，承認吧，你的目光從來都沒從我身上移開過。這一年裡你一定活得很辛苦，對吧。  
不能注視我，就讓你生活失去了意義。  
你以為我都不知道你看我哪裡嗎?

惡魔的後裔，惡魔的低語，惡魔中的惡魔。吉克想要哭泣。

還是說我不在你會比較快樂，哥哥。這樣你就可以在空無一人的房裡裹著我的衣服和棉被自慰，還可以盡情叫我的名字。這樣都比在夜深人靜時在房裡努力克制自己，不讓我聽到你邊操充氣娃娃還一邊喊我的名字要來的好吧。  
我不在比較好吧，哥哥。這樣你那醜陋扭曲的慾望就不會被發現了。

艾倫把一頭長髮撥到耳後，低下頭埋到吉克雙腿間。  
他撥掉艾倫身上的衣服，把他狠狠操進床鋪裡。他那個弟弟用大腿夾蹭著他的腰，毫無羞恥的仰起他雪白的脖子，迷離放蕩的尖叫呻吟。

吉克睜開眼，陽光透過窗簾的縫隙射在他手背上。

**Author's Note:**

> 之前看到寫吉艾的太太設定艾倫會攝影，很喜歡這個設定，所以就讓吉克送艾倫一台相機了。


End file.
